A Touch Of Frost
by Deranged Silence
Summary: Little oneshots of Elsa and Jack Frost for when I get distracted by fluff in my other projects.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is something I felt I had to write, as I was feeling entirely too fluffy! There will be more, depending in whether or not you readers enjoy this. To be clear, this will not be the full chapter, I'm just testing the waters, so to speak. To Guest and Stella, thank you for reviewing. The second chapter is in the works and may possibly be posted later on. I feel like this is too short, and I'm struggling to add more. Any help would be appreciated from all readers.**

Flicking the plain duvet, loosened by her restless shifting through the night off of her bare toes, Elsa found the temperature to be positively freezing. Just how she liked it.

Her legs trapped the heavy blanket between them as she stretched, simultaneously arching her back and drawing her knees closer to her chest. Behind her, something shifted on the mattress, closing the gap between it and her.

Slowly, gently, a frosty hand drifted across her neck. Targeting an offending strand of flawless white hair, the hand swiftly tucked the few threads back behind her ear. The hand didn't leave, the pad of the thumb tracing the curve of her ear.

"Good morning, Elsa." A pair of lips, the same familiar cold as always, replaced the finger. Her shivering was not caused by her beloved cold, but rather her beloved Frost.

"Jack-" the man paused in his ministrations as she gasped, her back arching, pressing into his chest. "-I stole the blankets again, didn't I?" Not that either of them really had much need of them. Control of the element of ice was handy in that respect.

Humming slightly, Jack's tongue flitted over her ear, drawing another breathy moan from the woman. "It's ok. I got to see you stretch out your _kinks_." Punctuating his sentence with by sealing his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck, Jack enjoyed listening to her many sounds. His smile faltered. "You aren't cold, are you? Here." The abandoned duvet was pulled back up, covering the both of them.

Elsa's heart tightened in her chest at his sweet concern. "Don't ever change, Jack." Elsa pressed herself further into Jack's embrace. "Was there anything we had planned for today? There aren't any foreign dignitaries due to visit the castle today, are there?"

"No," Jack whispered, frost tickling her ear. "Nothing at all, all day."

Feeling his arms snake around her waist, Elsa melted into his arm with a sigh. This was how she wanted to wake up every day of her life. Slowly, an idea formed in Elsa's mind; a way they could spend the rest of the morning.

"Frost." Elsa struggled to keep her wide smile from creeping into her voice.

"Yes, m'Queen?"

Turning to face him with half-lidded eyes and the corners of her lips bending slightly upwards, Jack felt his self-control weaken. Her thin nightgown hung low from her shoulders, barely hiding her chest from his eyes. The expression she wore, the very way she held herself, made for a very alluring sight.

"Make yourself useful and lock the door."

A very alluring sight indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back again! So this chapter really wasn't going anywhere, it was just a bunch of fluffy little tidbits before a lovely lady named Claire reviewed. So thank you! These weren't really meant to be actual stories, but if people are liking them, great. Please tell me how I can make them better, and suggestions are always welcome. Sometimes I struggle with the plot of these little things. Also, do you think that these should have any lemons, or just be things like this? **

The castle was silent in the early hours of the morning. Without the light of the sun, Elsa had to rely on the glow of the dying lanterns to guide her while she walked the castle hallways.

Four, three, two more. There, that's the one. "Jack? Are you in here?" Very little illuminated the room, a single candle had been lit on the table in the centre of the room. Sharing the space with the candlestick, a rose was sculpted from ice.

Elsa's breath caught in her throat. The rose was flawless in the warm orange glow of the candle. "Oh god, Jack."

"You like it, Elsa? I had to steal from the Easter Bunny, but..." Jack swooped down from above, melding to her back as softly as possible. "It'll all be worth it if I see you smile."

"I'll do more than that, Jack." Taking a fistful of his thick woollen jumper, Elsa made a point of licking her lips before kissing him, hard.

Elsa revelled in the feel of his tongue pressing against her own. Warmth flooded her stomach, completely and utterly driving any other thought from her mind other than Jack Frost.

The need for air became too much for her to take. Elsa placed one delicate hand on his chest, biting her lip as he flashed a smile at her. Jack's usually sinful smirk was now a drowsy half-grin.

For now, she needed to breathe and he was not helping. Keeping him at arms-length was much more difficult than she had ever imagined. Her lips, red and swollen could attest to that.

"Elsa," Jack growled at her, closing his hand over hers. The way he said it, raw and lustful, made her heart skip a beat. "Stop teasing me. I can barely control myself as it is."

"J-Jack." His other hand found her face, flushed red and burning hot from their session. "Make us a bed already."

"Here?"

Elsa shook her head, taking his hand in her own and guiding into the waistline of her pants. "Here, Jack."

His frosty fingertips brushed across her underwear, spreading ice across the thin garments. The searing heat in her crotch burned against his ice.

"Listen, Mate, the next time you decide to steal one of my flowers again, I'm gonna throw you in with some sharks." Strangely deep, the voice came from a hole in the stone floor?

Yanking his hands from her pants, Jack's face twisted through several emotions; frustration, disappointment and the like, before settling on anger as he turned to face the rabbit. "Go fuck yourself, you stupid kangaroo!" Forcing ice and snow down the hole, Jack blocked Bunnymund from entering the castle.

"Let's try your room?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those people who reviewed! I think I'm starting to get better at this writing biz. The chapters aren't long, but they weren't ever meant to be. This chapter is sort of where the story is starting to come in (I'm thinking about what to do, any ideas or guesses about what's next?). My next fic will either be of Percy Jackson, Inheritance Cycle, or maybe Adventure Time. Or RWBY! Maybe another crossover with Frost? Anyway, please review if you enjoy this, or if you don't.**

The thin sheets of their shared bed stuck to him, clinging to his legs and suffocating his bare chest. Twisting and rolling in his nightmare ridden sleep, covered in icy sweat, Jack's right hand tensing and clutching as it hung over the side.

"Jack?" Worried, the voice called out to him, barely breaching his dreams.

To him, it was a sickly sweet voice, soothing and manipulative that called his name. It drew Jack deeper into his dream; burying him under tons of glinting black sand.

"You can't save her, Jack. You can't keep her away. She'll find out." Pitch Black's pale face peered over the edge of his dream, lips pulled back into a sneer. "You can't keep her in the Dark!"

Jack's scream was accompanied by a flurry of icicles, launched from his extended hand into the far wall. Some shattered into fragments of ice with peals similar to bells, other found the gaps between the stone and embedded themselves deep into the mortar.

"-ack! Jack, wake up!" Blond hair. Pitch didn't have blonde hair. The only person he knew-

Elsa. "Elsa!" Another scream tore from his throat, fearful and angry. Nobody could hear him anyway. Except for her, he was alone. "Elsa."

As if of their accord, Jack's lips sought hers, his hands' clutching her face and shoulder. "Please, please don't leave me." The thought of being alone in the dark- with the dark- terrified him. Jack had been alone before and now that he had tasted companionship, he didn't want to let it go. "Promise me, you won't leave me."

"Jack, I-I promise. I could never leave you. I-" the heat under his palm blossomed, becoming almost searing. "- I love you, Jack Frost."

"I love you, Elsa." Frozen fingers trailed ice from her shoulder down her arm, stopping when they laced with her own. "But we have to talk."


End file.
